Wally spank Artemis chapter 1 remake
by thebestoftherest
Summary: warning spanking
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis gets spank by Wally:**

**Rated m no kids**

**Artemis needs Kid Flash forgiveness gets it in a strange way.**

**I don't own young justice or any characters or locations they belong to cartoon network, DC nation, DC comics.**

**This is my fanfic belong to Camewtwo I fix it.**

**I'm a huge believer in second chances, and my computer Grammar suck, so tell me where I'm wrong, and I don't talk about the plot negatively.**

**Happen a day or two after Insecurity.**

**I like the idea to much for it not to be fix,**

Artemis is depressed. Yesterday, her monster of a father (Sportsmaster) came to her house to get her to join the shadows. But because of her selfish act on her last mission she managed to get rid of him after a while.  
She was destroyed by Wally's reaction when he discovers that she went solo. He thought she was selfish and she wasn't sure that she would disagree with him. She needed to him to forgive her, but didn't know how to get his forgiveness.

…..,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,

Wally is staring at his latest souvenir, the tracing chip Artemis used to send them to on a wild goose chase. He felt so disappointed in Artemis and wanted to know why she betrayed them, him. He thought of many possibilities as to why she went solo. Maybe she felt like she was going to be replaced, perhaps she was showing off for him or someone, or it could be that she felt like she wasn't good enough. Suddenly the door to his room opened and Artemis stepped in, closing the door behind her.

…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

"Here goes nothing" Artemis said as she opened the door to Wally's room. Artemis saw Wally sitting up on his bed. "Uh, Wally we need to talk."  
Wally heard the stutter in her voice and knew something was up. Was she scared and if she was, of what?  
"How about why you abandoned us, and betrayed our trust."  
Artemis looked down at the ground, clearly trying, and failing to hold back tears.  
"Wally, I've been keeping a secret from you and the team."  
"What?" he said incredulously ,  
"Before I tell you, you have keep it between us, I mean I'm pretty sure Robin knows, but don't tell anyone" She whispered and locked the door tight  
"No one else is here and I promised I won't tell." Artemis who wanted to dally it as long as possible, asked, "Where are they?"  
"Robin is out with Zattana, probably showing off his acrobatics. M'gann and Conner went to go see a baseball game; both were really excited about that. Umm, Black Canary and Green Arrow are probably **ing each other somewhere and RT is on Watchtower monitor duty, covering for Green Arrow.  
Artemis took a deep breath, it was now or never, "Wally I not related to Green Arrow."  
"I know."  
"YOU DO, how does the team know?"  
"I knew when you didn't know about GA's date with Black Canary."  
She sighed, "The reason I sent you guys on a wild train chase was so I could catch my 'father' Sportsmaster,"  
"Go on," Wally said, after sitting shocked for a moment.  
"My sister is Cheshire, and my mom is a retired con who went by Huntress"  
"I read her file; it's nice to know that some villains are willing to change."  
Artemis similed  
"Now let's talk about your punishment." Wally said.  
"Punishment?" she asked  
He replied, "For betraying me, the team, and for putting yourself in danger. I'll even let you choose, if you give me a reason"  
A large part of her wanted to slap him, but she knew he was right. So she said the only thing she could think of in the fluster of the moment.  
"A spanking, I think you should spank me. Naughty little traitor girls should get spanked, and since I'm one I deserve a spanking" It took all her strength but she said it.  
"Aright, now pull your uniform pants off and over my knee Arty. Show me that little girl ass."  
Artemis pulled off her costume pants, and stat beside him and waited for the worst. Wally pulled her over his knee and soon she was draped over him. Her head was on the bed beside him. Her Ass was over his knee, facing him in all of its glory, just waiting to get spanked. Oh, how he hated making people wait,  
Smack!  
Smack! Slap! Crack! Slap! Crack! Smack! Slap! Crack! Smack!  
Artemis tried to hold back the tears of pain, and joy after the first ten spanks. She hadn't he would use super speed to spank her.  
"Artemis, I going to get both of Megan's cooking timer. You be a good little girl and stay here, your punishment isn't over yet." He said, and then lifted her back on the bed. In a blink of an eye, he came with two timers; one he set to 20 minutes, the other to 30 minutes.  
"Uh, Wally why two different timers?" she asked  
"One for how long I going to spank you in total, and the other for how long I'm going to spank with my hand. That way we have ten minutes with the belt."  
She gulped that the thought of a belt, but she knew he was being merciful.  
"There go my reputation for never crying" she laughed shakily. Then, Artemis went into her position over Wally again.  
Countless slaps and twenty minutes later, Wally saw the tears in her eyes as he heard the first timer beep. He undid his belt and placed Artemis over the bed, and pull her panties down,

Wham!

Crack! Oww! Slap! Slap! Smack! Ouch!  
"Wally, please stop!" Artemis begged.  
"But Arty, there are 3 minutes left of your punishment, you can wait like a good girl for this to end." WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!Smack, Crack, CRack, Artemis whimpered in reply. Three minutes later he was done.  
"That wasn't so bad wasn't it traitor girl, wasn't it." Wally said as he pulled her panties and pants from her legs to where they belong. Then she hugged him super tightly apologizing for what she done,  
"I sorry, I ran you and the team on a wild goose chase, for ruining the mission, for being jealous, for the secrets…."  
"Those are good reasons to why I spanked you, but I did it because you put yourself in danger, and I can't allow that to happen to anybody I love traitor girl."  
"You love me?"  
Wally gave he gave her a good hard smack.  
"That for thinking I don't love you."  
"So the secret's out, and I love you too, hey, maybe after my ass heals, you and I can go on a date." Wally suggested  
"I would like that."He said  
"Until then we can have sex."  
"Tomorrow so I don't hurt you."  
"A little late and as long as there no anal sex we should be fine."  
"I don't know." Wally said,  
"Come on I know you were turned on by making me your slave, just look at what I did to your pants" She said referring to the wet stain on his pants where her lower feminine parts had rested.  
"Alright, but you have to promise to stop when you get uncomfortable." He said,  
"Your the best."  
To be continued

Tell me if my story, or anew friend version of the first chapter of Wally spank Artemis tell me


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis is depressed. Yesterday, her monster of a father (Sportsmaster) came to her house to get her to join the shadows. But because of her selfish act on her last mission she managed to get rid of him after a while.  
She was destroyed by Wally's reaction when he discovers that she went solo. He thought she was selfish and she wasn't sure that she would disagree with him. She needed to him to forgive her, but didn't know how to get his forgiveness.

…..,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,

Wally is staring at his latest souvenir, the tracing chip Artemis used to send them to on a wild goose chase. He felt so disappointed in Artemis and wanted to know why she betrayed them, him. He thought of many possibilities as to why she went solo. Maybe she felt like she was going to be replaced, perhaps she was showing off for him or someone, or it could be that she felt like she wasn't good enough. Suddenly the door to his room opened and Artemis stepped in, closing the door behind her.

…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

"Here goes nothing" Artemis said as she opened the door to Wally's room. Artemis saw Wally sitting up on his bed. "Uh, Wally we need to talk."  
Wally heard the stutter in her voice and knew something was up. Was she scared and if she was, of what?  
"How about why you abandoned us, and betrayed our trust."  
Artemis looked down at the ground, clearly trying, and failing to hold back tears.  
"Wally, I've been keeping a secret from you and the team."  
"What?" he said incredulously ,  
"Before I tell you, you have keep it between us, I mean I'm pretty sure Robin knows, but don't tell anyone" She whispered and locked the door tight  
"No one else is here and I promised I won't tell." Artemis who wanted to dally it as long as possible, asked, "Where are they?"  
"Robin is out with Zattana, probably showing off his acrobatics. M'gann and Conner went to go see a baseball game; both were really excited about that. Umm, Black Canary and Green Arrow are probably **ing each other somewhere and RT is on Watchtower monitor duty, covering for Green Arrow.  
Artemis took a deep breath, it was now or never, "Wally I not related to Green Arrow."  
"I know."  
"YOU DO, how does the team know?"  
"I knew when you didn't know about GA's date with Black Canary."  
She sighed, "The reason I sent you guys on a wild train chase was so I could catch my 'father' Sportsmaster,"  
"Go on," Wally said, after sitting shocked for a moment.  
"My sister is Cheshire, and my mom is a retired con who went by Huntress"  
"I read her file; it's nice to know that some villains are willing to change."  
Artemis similed  
"Now let's talk about your punishment." Wally said.  
"Punishment?" she asked  
He replied, "For betraying me, the team, and for putting yourself in danger. I'll even let you choose, if you give me a reason"  
A large part of her wanted to slap him, but she knew he was right. So she said the only thing she could think of in the fluster of the moment.  
"A spanking, I think you should spank me. Naughty little traitor girls should get spanked, and since I'm one I deserve a spanking" It took all her strength but she said it.  
"Aright, now pull your uniform pants off and over my knee Arty. Show me that little traitor girl **."  
Artemis pulled off her costume pants, and stat beside him and waited for the worst. Wally pulled her over his knee and soon she was draped over him. Her head was on the bed beside him. Her ** was over his knee, facing him in all of its glory, just waiting to get spanked. Oh, how he hated making people wait.  
Smack!  
Smack! Slap! Crack! Slap! Crack! Smack! Slap! Crack! Smack!  
Artemis tried to hold back the tears of pain, and joy after the first ten spanks. She hadn't he would use super speed to spank her.  
"Artemis, I going to get both of Megan's cooking timer. You be a good little traitor and stay here, your punishment isn't over yet." He said, and then lifted her back on the bed. In a blink of an eye, he came with two timers; one he set to 20 minutes, the other to 30 minutes.  
"Uh, Wally why two different timers?" she asked  
"One for how long I going to spank you in total, and the other for how long I'm going to spank with my hand. That way we have ten minutes with the belt."  
She gulped that the thought of a belt, but she knew he was being merciful.  
"There go my reputation for never crying" she laughed shakily. Then, Artemis went into her position over Wally again.  
Countless slaps and twenty minutes later, Wally saw the tears in her eyes as he heard the first timer beep. He undid his belt and placed Artemis over the bed.

Wham!

Crack! Oww! Slap! Slap! Smack! Ouch!  
"Wally, please stop!" Artemis begged.  
"But Arty, there are 3 minutes left of your punishment, you can wait like a good girl for this to end." WHACK! Artemis whimpered in reply. Three minutes later he was done.  
"That wasn't so bad wasn't it traitor girl, wasn't it." Wally said as he pulled her panties and pants from her legs to where they belong. Then she hugged him super tightly apologizing for what she done,  
"I sorry, I ran you and the team on a wild goose chase, for ruining the mission, for being jealous, for the secrets… And it wasn't so bad."  
"Those are good reasons to why I spanked you, but I did it because you put yourself in danger, and I can't allow that to happen to anybody I love traitor girl."  
"You love me?"  
Wally gave he gave her a good hard smack.  
"That for thinking I don't love you."  
"So the secret's out, and I love you too."  
"Hey, maybe after your ** heals, you and I can go on a date." Wally suggested  
"I would like that."  
"Until then we can have sex." He said  
"Tomorrow so you don't hurt me."  
"A little late and as long as there no anal sex we should be fine."  
"I don't know." Artemis said,  
"Come on I know you were turned on by my dominance, just look at what you did to my pants" He said referring to the wet stain on his pants where her lower feminine parts had rested.  
"Alright, but you have to promise to stop when I get uncomfortable."  
"I promise traitor girl."  
To be continued

Tell me if my story, or anew friend version of the first chapter of Wally spank Artemis tell me


End file.
